


Shila's First Date

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [15]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shila is going on her first date. While Asami is thrilled, Korra is less than excited. However, a little overthinking causes them both to overreact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shila's First Date

"Can't you just be happy for me, Mom?" A sixteen-year-old Shila demanded.

Korra crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't like the idea of you going out with that boy."

Asami placed her hands on Shila's shoulders and smiled sympathetically. "She just doesn't like the idea of you growing up, sweetie."

The Avatar snorted. "No, I know what boys his age think. They only have one thing on their mind."

"Korra…" Asami said pointedly. "Let Shila have a nice evening. It's her first date. Besides, it's Gan, you've known him all of his life. We're practically a second family to him."

The Avatar frowned. Asami rolled her eyes and put another a pin in Shila's hair. She stepped back and smiled.

"There. You look beautiful," Asami said with a smile.

Shila smiled nervously. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"I just wish Mom would think so, too," Shila whispered.

Korra sighed and set her newspaper down. "I do think you're beautiful, sweetie." She knelt down in front of Shila and cupped her face. "Mama is right, I just don't like the idea of my little girl growing up."

"Mom, I'm sixteen. I'm almost an adult," Shila said with a pout.

"Almost doesn't mean is," Korra said as she stood. "Besides, as your mother, it's still my right to worry."

"Really, Mom?" Shila asked with a heavy sigh. "You're not Grandpa, you don't need to do the tough guy routine. Gan isn't going to try and feel me up or something."

"You shouldn't even know what that is!" Korra barked.

Shila pouted and crossed her arms. "Didn't you?"

"Well, not exactly. I knew what it was, but…we're not talking about this!" Korra said as she started to blush.

Korra crossed her arms and pouted as well. She and Shila looked away from each other. Asami sighed and rolled her eyes. Shila certainly pouted like her mother.

"Is he coming to pick you up?" Asami asked as she swatted Korra's arm.

Shila smiled sheepishly. "I was actually wondering if I could go pick him up."

"You want to take one of the cars?" Asami asked with an amused smile.

"The Sato Classic?" Shila asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not," Korra said. "That car is too much for you to handle."

"Mom!" Shila yelled. "I wasn't asking you!"

"Keep that up and you won't go out at all!" Korra shouted back.

"Both of you stop!" Asami said sharply. "Shila, as long as you are responsible you may take The Sato Classic. Korra, back off. You're starting to be unreasonable."

Shila shot up in Asami's arms. "I love you so much, Mama! Thank you!"

Korra frowned as Asami held Shila close and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, sweetie. Come on, let's go get the keys from my study."

The Avatar sighed and fell back down onto the couch. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shila; she just didn't want her little girl to grow up. Shila had just grown up too fast and Korra wanted more time.

She wiped the stray tear from her face as Asami walked Shila to the door.

* * *

 "Now, you behave and remember you're a Sato. We make them work for what they want," Asami said with a wink. "Don't do anything Mom and I wouldn't do."

"Given the track record you two have, you really shouldn't tell me that," Shila said with a smirk. Her face fell instantly. "Do you think Mom still loves me?"

"Of course she does," Asami said gently. "I'll talk to her, alright. You have fun."

"Ok, I love you, Mama. Thank you."

* * *

"Your mom let you take The Sato Classic?" Gan asked as he saw Shila leaning against the car.

"Yeah, she did," Shila said with a flirty wink. "Your masculine pride isn't wounded that a girl picked you up?"

Gan smirked. "Not at all. Strong women are a turn on."

"You are a Beifong," Shila said as Gan bent down to kiss her cheek. She blushed and shoved his shoulder. "And we both come from families of them."

"Thank you for finally saying yes," Gan said quietly. "Shila, I…"

Shila pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't. Just kiss me."

Gan grinned as he captured Shila's lips. She smiled into the kiss as she cupped his face.

"Hey! Get a room!"

Gan broke the kiss and turned to yell at his brother.

"Gao! Go back inside!"

Shila rolled her eyes and sighed. "Twins."

Gan frowned at Shila. "Can we just go before my brother and I have another rock versus tornado fight?"

"I feel for your parents," Shila said as she opened the door for Gan. "Come on, babe, let's go."

* * *

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Asami asked Korra with a stern expression. "You act like we have an irresponsible daughter dating some kind of hormonal idiot. Gan is Bolin and Opal's son, that's a disrespect to them and Gan."

"I just don't want her to grow up just yet," Korra said softly. "She grew up too quickly. We were saving the world when we were just a little older than she is. I just want her to be our little girl again."

Asami sighed heavily and sat down next to Korra. "You knew this day was coming."

"But it was always in the future," Korra said as her wife took her hand.

"We're parents, we prepare our children to leave the nest and live their own lives. When they're happy it means we did a good job," Asami held Korra close. "Besides, she'll always be our little girl."

"Yeah, you're right," Korra said as she rested her head on Asami's shoulder. "And there's grandchildren to look forward to."

Asami froze and her eyes widened. "What?"

Korra pulled away and look at Asami. "Grandchildren."

"As in our daughter having children?" Asami asked blankly.

"Yeah, we know, she might even marry Gan," Korra said with a slight nod.

"Let's go," Asami commanded as she stood.

Korra frowned and looked up at her wife. "What?"

"We're going to make sure that little punk keeps his hands off of our baby," Asami said as she spun on her heel and made her way to the door.

* * *

"Gao! Leave your brother alone!" Opal scolded as she yanked her son away from the window.

"Oh, come on, Mom," Gao said. "He is my twin brother, I have to give him a hard time."

"Just like your uncles," Opal said as she shook her head. "Bolin! Come talk to your son!"

"On it!" Bolin said as he pecked Opal's cheek. "Gao, why are you teasing your brother?"

"I'm…just jealous, I guess," Gao said. "He has a date and the person I like doesn't even notice me."

"Then maybe you should go talk to him," Bolin said.

Gao crossed his arms and glanced away with a blush. "Dad, he's too perfect for a guy like me."

"Nonsense!" Bolin said incredulously. "My son could get any guy he wanted. I'll tell you what; you and I will go clothes shopping. We'll make you look sharp and you'll catch his eye. Then you slid in and hook him with the humor and charm you get from me,"

"Dad, I'm an airbender, we're not supposed to have a lot of possessions," Gao said.

"Well, Master Tenzin can deal with me," Opal said with a wink.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," Gao said with a smile. "I love you both."

* * *

"Asami, slow down!" Korra said nervously as Asami zipped through traffic. "Shila and Gan are good kids, they're not going to be fooling around,"

"Teenagers are teenagers," Asami said with a frown. "Shila said they were going to Xiao's for dinner."

"Babe, relax."

* * *

"These dumplings are to die for," Shila said as she took a bite.

"I know, right?" Gan smirked. "So, I've been talking with my Uncle Mako and I think I want to try and be in the Metalbending Police when I'm old enough."

"Metalbending Police?" Shila asked with a grin. "Gan that would be awesome! Your grandma already taught you to metalbend so you're a natural."

"I'm a Beifong, metalbending is in my blood."

"Tell that to your mom and brother," Shila said with a smirk.

Gan frowned. "Hey, airbending was the addition the Beifong family needed to make it even greater."

"I'm just teasing. I love your brother and your mom," Shila said. "You're too used to defending Gao."

"He's attracted to other men and I'd rather lose my bending than someone hurt him for it," Gan said. "The fact that other people think its wrong just makes me so angry."

Shila rolled her eyes. "You say that like I have no idea, my parents are both women."

"Family just means a lot to both of us," Gan said with a small smile.

"You better believe it does," Shila said as she took Gan's hand. "I really like you, a lot."

"I'm crazy about you," Gan said with a slight blush.

* * *

Asami and Korra got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. Korra grabbed Asami's arm.

"Babe, relax, you're right. She needs to grow up," Korra said calmly.

Asami turned and narrowed her eyes at Korra. "Do you want to think about Gan doing taking our daughter to bed?"

Korra's eyes widened. "I'll kill him."

They turn and hurried through the front door.

"Avatar Korra. Miss Sato. How may I help you two?" The host asked as he bowed deeply.

"Our daughter is here with a young man," Asami said calmly. "Could you point us towards the table?"

"Ah, yes, they are in our Couples' Booth towards the back," The host smiled.

"Thank you," Korra grunted as they pushed past him.

* * *

"I'm having a blast," Shila said as she brushed a grain of rice from Gan's face.

"Me too," Gan said dreamily. "Have I earned another date?"

"I think you just might have."

* * *

Asami and Korra stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Shila and Gan laughing and having a great time.

"We overreacted, didn't we?" Asami asked quietly.

"Yeah, we did," Korra said. "It was my fault though."

Asami shook her head. "Maybe I'm not ready for her to grow up either, but you know what, we still have time. She's not grown up, yet."

Korra slid her arm around Asami's waist. "Come on, babe, let's go home. Give these kids some space."

The women turned and Asami pecked her wife's temple. "Avatar Wisdom prevails again."

Korra chuckled. "I love you."

* * *

Gan turned and raised his eyebrows. "Hey, aren't those your parents?"

"What?" Shila turned and smiled. "They must have forgotten we were coming here and came here to get dinner. They were bickering earlier."

"Why don't we ask them to sit with us?" Gan asked as he stood. "I could sit on that side with you."

Shila grinned. "That's a great idea. Mom and I kind of got into it before I left. This will be the chance she needs to get comfortable with us."

Shila slid out of the booth and ran after her parents. "Mom! Mama!"

Korra and Asami turned. "Shila?"

"You two don't have to leave, come on, sit with us!" Shila said as she tugged her parents to the table. "Gan and I would love it."

Shila stopped and sighed. "Mom, I'm sorry we got into it."

Korra sighed and smiled tenderly. "It's alright, I just got a little nervous at the idea of you growing up."

Asami grinned and pulled Shila and Korra in for a hug. "Oh, my girls. You are both the light of my life," Asami said with a chuckle. "But you're both a little headstrong."

"Would you have it any other way?" Shila asked with a lopsided grin.

"Not at all," Asami said with a wink.


End file.
